


Mo Cridhe (what if Jamie knew Claire was coming)

by minandmic



Category: Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M, Outlander - Freeform, internallydeceased, jamie x claire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:56:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8217905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minandmic/pseuds/minandmic
Summary: Received prompt: In the books Jamie throughout the series has premonitions through his dreams so what if he saw Claire coming? How much of them together does he have foreknowledge of? How does this effect their lives?





	

Along with sleep came the visions. The image of a woman dressed in a thin white shift walking beneath the trees, one with the earth. Brown curls bounced with each step and the material of her dress flowed around her, she looked angelic and ethereal, she was so close that he could almost touch her. So close yet, not close enough.

The struggles of the day left Jamie longing for the promise of oblivion and the woman who inhabited it. She never spoke, but she didn’t need too. Her face was a looking glass into her thoughts. Every word came across crystal clear, without ever actually saying a thing. _Christ, she was beautiful. Was she even real? If she was, where was she?_

He couldn’t yet return to Lallybroch, he wouldn’t endanger the family he had left. Before, his heart ached to return to his sister and the estate of Broch Tuarach. It didn’t bother him as much as it once did, the woman, whoever she was, was slowly becoming home.

* * *

Throughout the whole ride to Leoch, Jamie was lost in daydream. Everywhere he looked he thought he could see her. Standing among the trees, walking across the moors, watching him from the heather. He was completely lost in the thought of her, memorizing every little detail about her. His chest ached each time she faded into the earth around him, _how was he in love with an image his mind created?_

He was so lost in thought and daydream, he hadn’t heard Dougal’s yell of warning, nor the shouting of the English coming down on them. He lost his balance atop his horse and crashed to the ground, a small _pop_ sounded along with searing pain in his right shoulder.

The rest of the party fought off the remaining redcoats and carried him off to a nearby cottage. It was clear that his shoulder had been dislocated, but Jamie wouldn’t let on to the pain he was feeling.

Murtaugh had gone ahead to make sure that there weren’t any more redcoats, but day had faded to night and he still hadn’t returned. All they could do was wait.

One minute bled into the next as they waited. The dreary weather of Scotland let itself become known once again as a downpour thudded against the thatched roof of the cottage.

* * *

Finally the door slammed open and there _she_ was. The woman of his dreams, and she was as beautiful now as she was in his imagination. Her curls were flattened against her head from the rain and her shift was torn and muddied. Her face was pale from the cold and perhaps fear as well.

There was commotion about her being a sassenach, also the argument of whether or not she was a whore. Jamie didn’t pay attention to any of it, just the woman who stood before him.

“What’s yer name, lass?” Dougal spoke softly, as if she were a frightened animal.

“Claire. Claire Beauchamp.”

_Claire. Sorcha._ He finally knew her name.

_Christ_ , she looked so scared. All Jamie wanted was to reach out and hold her against him to comfort her, but she did not know him as he did her.

Angus confirmed that his shoulder was dislocated and began to force it back in when Claire spoke up and stopped him.

“Stop! You’ll break his arm if you do it like that!”

She was a brave lass. She walked towards him and with each step she took his heart beat a little faster.

“It’s alright, i’m a nurse.”

Now it was as if they were the only two in the room. Her entire demeanor had changed. She was no longer hostile, but now gentle and nurturing.

“This’ll hurt.” With a nod from him, she continued. She took ahold of his dislocated arm and got ready to put it back into place. Whiskey eyes stared straight into his as she did so, causing his heart to beat faster and his soul to ache. If she was afraid now, she didn’t let on to it.

Another satisfying _pop_ and his shoulder was back in place.

She went on about how he should give it rest and that she would check it daily, but he just couldn’t believe she was _real_. That she was _here_ , right now, in front of him.

“Can ye ride?”

“Aye.”

“Good. Best get going then.” Dougal threw Jamie’s plaid at him as they all got ready to leave the cottage and back into the rainy night. Claire stood by Jamie’s side, unsure of what to do. Jamie tried his best to give her a smile of reassurance, but God how he wished he could do more than that.

“Where’s the city? It should be visible from here.” Claire turned to him, confusion in her eyes.

“Inverness? Yer lookin’ straight at it.”

Her face went white, but she did her best to hide it. _Oh, Claire. Ye dinna need to hide from me._

A few moments later and she was wedged in front of him in the saddle, she was uncomfortable, he could tell. He wished he could tell her that he wouldn’t let anything happen to her, or that she would be alright. If it was meant to be, he would tell her, in time.

He wrapped them both in his plaid, hoping that the thin fabric would keep her warm enough throughout the ride.

“We’ll be riding all night?” Her voice came soft, fear mingled in her words.

“Aye. Tonight, and likely the next as well.”

She let out a small sigh, and off they went.


End file.
